The Teen Titans
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: A part of Barbara vs Starfire...Robin Vs Slade  And some of his new-found helpers  And it will all end with someone's death...But who shall it be? Read the story if you wish to know more
1. Chapter 1 the Troubled Return

Teen Titans fan fic.

Chapter One-Troubled Return

Robin sat on the roof of the Titan Tower looking out over the ground. He was not sure he had made the right choice, coming back here, but he knew his team here needed him. He came back to see what he could do to help with the Titans.

He did not hear Starfire come up to the roof as well, and jumped when she floated down next to him. He sighed...He did not know how to tell her what he needed to, but he knew he could not keep putting it off. Star looked at him and smiled.

"I am so glad you have come home, friend Robin," She said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks Star," he smiled weakly.

"We have missed you here at the tower, it seemed like you were gone for quite some time."

"Yes well, Star, that's because I had some…family matters to take care of." He sighed again.

"Friend Robin, is everything alright? You seem…troubled with the mind…"

"Star, there's something I need to tell you…I didn't want to tell you, but we are friends after all, right? So you have a right to know…"

"Yes, friend Robin, what is it?"

"Star…I have been gone for almost three years…You knew that, right?"

"Of course I did, and we have all missed you."

"Well, in that time, I met up with an…old friend, and we…well, we got married…I came back because the team needed me, and because my wife said it would be good for me to come back and see all of my old friends." Robin sighed again.

"Well…Uh…friend Robin…Are you happy?"

"Yes Star, I am very happy."

"Then I am most joyous for you," She said hugging Robin tightly.

"Well…Thank you Star…" He smiled, "you are not bothered by this?"

"No, I am most joyous that you have found…love," she lied.

"Uh…Star, there's something else…"

"Yes?"

"We…uh…we have a daughter…Her name is Faith and she should be three, but a villain in Gotham changed her with one of his concoctions and now she is thirteen…"

"Oh, well, uh…That is great…What is her name please? Does she get to join our team too?" Star asked trying to hide her hurt by excitement, fortunate for her, Robin did not catch on.

"Uh…Oh well her name is Faith…"

"Come friend Robin, we must get some sleep so we may fight well tomorrow and so we may enjoy your homecoming party…Ops." She said blushing. Star had forgotten the party was a secret and had let it slip, the team would be so mad.

"Yah, sleep sounds good Star…Thanks for coming up to talk to me."

"Of course friend Robin," she said with a weak and fake smile. They both headed off to their rooms for a little sleep before the next days work.


	2. Chapter 2Distressing News

Teen Titans

Chapter Two-Distressing News

Robin woke the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. He walked down the hall into the kitchen for some breakfast and saw Beast Boy playing a video game, as usual, and Cyborg yelling at him and telling him what he was doing wrong. Raven was off to one side reading a book, but Starfire was nowhere to be found. 'She must still be asleep,' Robin thought. He opened the fridge to see what he could get to eat and before he knew it Beast Boy and Cyborg were right behind him.

"So I hear Robin is quite the ladies man!" Cyborg shouted eagerly.

"What? No I…."

"We heard you and Star talking about it in the hallway. You got a wife and kid! DUDE!"

Robin sighed, "Yes, I have a family…Now can I eat my breakfast?"

"Dude! You gotta tell us everything!" Cyborg demanded.

Robin sighed. "I just want to eat my breakfast."

"What's she like!" Beast Boy demanded to know.

"She's nice…I guess, now can I eat?"

"Do we get to meet her?" Cyborg asked, also getting in Robin's face.

"I am sure such a girl of Robin's choice would love to meet his friends," Starfire said coldly as she floated into the room.

"Oh…uh…Good morning Star, sleep well, I am guessing," Robin replied.

"I slept well, thank you. So when _**is **_she coming to visit your friends?" She asked not avoiding the subject.

"Well, uh, Star, she is…quite busy…with work and all…And Faith has school, she cannot just drop it in the middle of a semester…" Just then their screen came on and Batman appeared. He seemed very disheveled and Somewhat injured. Behind him stood a teenaged redhead girl and a slightly older looking redhead girl, maybe in her mid to late twenties. Robin gasped when he saw her in a wheelchair.

"Br…Batman, what happened?"

Batman sighed and looked at the screen with a tired face. "Joker escaped from Arkham…He went straight for Gordon's house intending to harm Gordon, but instead finding…" He sighed again. "I'm sorry Robin, I did not know until it was too late."

"What happened," Robin demanded through clenched teeth.

"Joker found…your wife and daughter there instead. He thought it was an excellent opportunity. Fourtenly, she was able to hide Faith, but she was not as lucky. He knew she was Gordon's daughter and he… well he shot her in both legs. The doctors say she may never walk again." Batman sighed again and the woman and teen both put their hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault Batman," They murmured. "Anyways, Gotham is not a safe place for them until Joker is caught again. I am sending her and Faith to the tower with you for safe keeping until Joker is captured."

"Of course," Robin agreed without giving it a second thought. Batman just nodded.

"They will be flying by privet jet tomorrow. Can you meet them?"

"Yes," he replied, "of course."

"Good." And with that the transmission was cut off and Robin sank to the floor. Beast Boy and Cyborg came to his side right away.

"Dude, I'm sorry for what happened to your wife."

Robin just sat there and shook his head. Raven never knew what to do when it came to emotions so she just sat and watched. Starfire sat back, unable to comfort her friend this time. She floated off and went up to the roof to think.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning Plans

Teen Titans

Chapter Three-The Beginning Plans

Slade sat in his chair musing on what he had just heard. Not long ago he had one of his men bug the Titan Tower while the Titans were out battling. He had just heard the most intriguing conversation about Robin and his family.

"So…Robin has a family…"He mused, "we may be able to use this to our advantage…"

"Hey Slade, can I go rip the girl limb from limb and then I can take little Robbie-Poo down for all the embarrassment he caused me at prom!"

"Calm yourself Kitten; it will come all in good time."

Somewhere in the shadows came a dark chuckle. "And what makes you think little Robin will let you near his family?"

"Well now, I don't think he can protect them all the time, and I doubt he will take them with him on missions…We just have to wait and bide our time." Slade smirked. "Besides X, I know you want to stop him as well, if you don't he will just take the suit back."

"Whatever," was the only reply Red X gave before walking off.

"Awww, I think you struck a nerve," Madame Rouge chuckled.

Slade folded his fingers and smiled. "Yes, very soon Robin, you will be defeated." He said with a dark chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4The Arrival

Teen Titans

Chapter Four-The Arrival

The next morning Robin waited restlessly at the airport for the jet to arrive. He paced back and forth, not sure what to say to Barbara when she did get there. If she and Faith were not coming here for safety, he would go back to Gotham to hunt down Joker himself. He sighed and began to pace again. Raven sat nearby reading a poetry book, preferring not to watch Robin pace. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood nearby to see who could get the first look of Robin's new wife, and Starfire floated off to the side, wishing not to take part in meeting this woman of Robin's. Finally a jet landed in the Jump City Airport with the Wayne family insignia on it and Robin almost jumped out of his own skin to get to it. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed quickly behind. Raven closed her book slowly and followed. Starfire sighed but slowly floated to the big plane as well, taking great care to go much slower than all the others.

The teen red headed girl came bounding down the stairs of the plain and into Robin's arms. Robin opened them happily and hugged her smiling.

"Daddy! I have really missed you! Gotham is just no fun without you," she pouted.

Robin smiled at the teen and hugged her. "I missed you too sweetheart. Have you been a good little girl for your mother?" The girl smiled.

"Uh hu. I take good care a mommy!" Just as the teen said this, an older gentleman started to slowly push a red-headed woman in a chair down to where they were. Robin froze in place when he saw her. The woman smiled at him and once on level ground chuckled at his expression.

"Robin, sweetheart, you look like a guppy…Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?"

"Barb…I…I'm so sorry. I should not have left you in Gotham…I should have been there…"

"Now now, don't start acting like Batman now…One of him is enough."

"Still, I'm sorry…" Barbara smiled at him and cut him off.

"Hey Robin, honey, are you going to introduce us to your teammates, or are we going to have to guess?"

"Oh…Uh…" Robin stammered. "That's right, you haven't met the team yet…Uh, well That's Beats Boy…"

Beast Boy smiled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet the woman that stole Robin's heart away."

"And this is Cyborg…"

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"And this is Raven…"

"Hi," Raven replied simply, she was not much for the touchy feeley thing.

"And this is Starfire…"He said pointing to Starfire who had just floated up.

Starfire smiled with a fake grin and greeted her. "It is so nice to meet friend Robin's wife," she lied.

"And this is my wife Barbara," Robin said pointing to the woman in the chair. "And our little daughter Faith," he said smiling and rustling her hair.

"And I am three," She said holding up three fingers and then stopped. "I mean…I was three, I thirteen now…"

The Titans all looked confused but did not have time to say anything more. Their alarm was going off and warning them. Killer Moth and Fang were working together to rob a jewelry store. Robin sighed and looked at his wife and daughter.

"Go, we will be fine."

"Star, can you take them to the tower and stay there with them till we get back from the fight?"

Starfire looked mad, up to the boiling point. "Why should _**I**_ have to take them! Why can't Beast Boy or Cyborg take them!"

"Because Beast Boy's ability to change is vital in facing Fang and Moth, and so is Cyborg's ability…Besides Star, I trust you."

The teen red head ran up to Starfire and hugged her. "Please! We no trouble! I promise!" The girl said with big eyes. Starfire sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I will take them to the tower."

"Thanks Star! You are the BEST!" He said running off with the team. Star sighed and walked the two girls to the tower, frowning all the way. Alfred got back on the jet and went back to Gotham to assist Batman in his search.


	5. Chapter 5 The Ambush

Teen Titans

Chapter 5 The Ambush

Starfire floated back and forth in the air thinking…The girl seemed to like her but she was the enemy…He mother was married to Robin! He mother had taken Robin away! He mother was the reason Star was here instead of out fighting with her friends! They were the enemy! Star was in the middle of thinking about this when her thoughts were interrupted by the girls voice.

"Mommy! Look how cool she is! She can FLY! She shoots STAR BOLTS! She is sooooo COOL! Can I go say hi? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Faith begged Barbara.

"No dear, I think she wants to think to herself right now…You can go see her later if she dose not mind."

Star looked down at the two of them. She could not understand why the teen girl was so taken to her. She was Robin's daughter, yes, but she was also this other woman's daughter as well. Should she not like her mother more then she like Star…Star should be the enemy…The woman Robin use to love more then this one he had married…Why would the girl like her so much? As she floated, she saw the girl watching her with awe and finally gave up on her train of thought and came down to where they were at. The girl looked as if she would burst form how excited she seemed and Star did not know what to do or say.

"Hello," was all Star could think to say.

"Hello! Oh wow! Mom look! Starfire just said hello to me! She is soooooooooo cool!" She turned to Star and smiled. "Starfire! Daddy has told me so much about you! I have wanted to meet you for so long! You are so cool! You can fly! And can you really shoot star bolts out of your hands!"

"Uh…yes I can…" Star smiled at the child, she was not as bad as she had thought. Star turned to the mother…the enemy and frowned. Barbara smiled at her.

"I am really sorry Starfire…My daughter has been so excited since Batman told her she was going to get to come here…All she has talked about since is that she was going to get to meet you." Barbara smiled at Starfire and then sighed. Maybe this woman thought of Star as a threat as well, an enemy, well good! 'That would make hating her all the easier' Star thought.

"So," Star said turning to Barbara, "you are Robin's wife, yes?"

"Yes, I am. And you are Robin's best friend…He talks about you all the time," Barbara replied trying to look happy.

Star looked at the woman and tried to smile. How could Robin love this woman that was a potato on the couch?

"So why are you such a potato on the couch," Star asked tilting her head and examining the wheel chair that Barbara was sitting in. Barbara chuckled slightly.

"Oh, my chair you mean? Well, I was not always in this chair…In fact, that is a more recent…." Barbara trailed off and looked off to the distance, Starfire frowned. Why was this woman not going to talk to her! Then the teen girl came running up to the woman's side.

"What is it mommy," she asked worried.

"I thought I heard…But this is a secure tower…Surely…." Barbara looked up again and this time Faith followed her gaze.

"I heard it too mommy…What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know Faith, but keep alert. Remember what your father and I have taught you in training."

"Yes mom, I will." Starfire looked at the two girls like they were crazy, but then she too heard the noise. She crouched down, ready to attach when she heard a cold chuckle and then a voice that chilled the bones come from the darkness.

"So Barbara, you and your oh so fine hubby have taught your little one how to fight?" There came a chuckle again, "how nice…Well, you know what I always say? The family that fights together, dies together." He laughed again and stepped from the shadows, Starfire gasped. It was Red X! But how! Robin had locked that suit away nice and tight so that no one could get to it!

"Hey X, can I scratch Robie Poo's girls eyes out? I want to repay him for ruining my prom!"

"Kitten," Star said frowning. "You were no threat before and you are not now," Star said sending a starbolt her way and knocking Kitten down. Red X just rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why he sent you here," Red X said annoyed, "You only get in the way!" With that Red X jumped up doing a back flip in the air and landing perfectly on the floor, escaping Starfire's starbolt.

"You know, they always did say that red heads had bad tempers," he chuckled, right before a batrang hit him in the head. Faith and Barbara were both poised again for the attack. Kitten jumped up again and ran at Barbara at full force but Faith knocked her down.

"You stay away from my mother!" Faith growled as her and Kitten both landed on the ground and Faith punched her hard in the face and they both rolled around on the floor in a tumbling fight. Starfire and Barbara turned to face Red X.

Starfire sent another bolt at Red X and Barbara tossed a batrang at him. Red X jumped back dodging the starbolt and catching the batrang. He sighed. "This fight is beginning to bore me…" He extended his hand and a red x started to fly at Starfire.

"Watch out!" Barbara yelled as she ran her chair in the direction of the flying x. The x found a mark, just not what Red x had intended. It hit Barbara square in the chest, wrapping itself around her and the back of her chair, knocking the chair backwards.

Barbara squirmed in her chair, trying to free herself, but could not budge an inch. Starfire gasped, this woman had just saved her from the x…She could not believe it! Now was not the time to dwell on it though…They needed backup and they needed it soon, Red X was not on to face alone. She called Robin and the other Titans on her Titan communicator.

"Robin! We need help here at the tower!" Starfire cried in a panic just missing the next x that came flying at her.

"Star, we have our hands full with Killer Moth and Fang here! Can't you handle it?"

"Red X and Kitten are here at the tower and…Eeeep!" Star cried as she just missed another x that came at her, that one almost finding its mark.

"Red X is there!" Robin said the panic clearly showing in his voice. "Are you alright Star?"

"Yes, I am for the moment, but we can not hold out much longer!" She said as Rex X shoot yet another x at her. Star threw a quick starbolt at him, but Red X just dodged it seeming bored by the whole scene.

"We will be there right away Star! Is everyone alright?"

"Well, your daughter is busy fighting that horrid Kitten and I am fighting X…and your wife…well she got caught by a stray x and is working on trying to free herself now…Eeeeep!" Star yelled again feeling that x wiz right past her…That was a close call…

"We're on our way! Titans Go!" Robin yelled…

"But Robin, we are in the middle of a battle!" Star heard Cyborg say.

"I know, but Star need our help! The Tower is under attack!" They all ran off…

Star knew that Robin was on his way and that gave her hope. Maybe they would be able to win this battle after all, if all of the Titans faced X together. She was very hopeful and for just a millasecond lost sense of her surroundings and that was all Red X needed. He sent another x her way, and this time Barbara's warning was not quick enough. The x found its mark and wrapped around Starfire causing her to fall from her hovering position.

At that moment everything seemed to stop…Kitten and Faith stopped rolling around on the floor to look over at the fallen Starfire, and Barbara just gasped in horror, there was nothing she could do this time to save Starfire. Starfire made a loud crashing sound when she hit the floor and Red X just chuckled.

"Starfire!" Robin called from the other end of the communicator and the response he got chilled his bones. Red X took Star's communicator and gave a cold chuckle. "No!" He gasped.

"I have captured your wife and your girlfriend Robin and I am about to take your daughter." He said coldly.

"NO! You leave my daughter and wife and Star alone," Robin said with force! Red X gave another chuckle and then walked over to where Kitten and Faith were. When Faith was distracted by Star and then by how distraught her father sounded, Kitten punched her hard in the face.

Red x moved his hand in a moving motion to tell Kitten to move out of his way and then shot an x at Faith at close range. It of course found its mark and Faith squirmed in its clutch, like her mother, to try and free herself…It was no use though because the x was around her too tight. Kitten walked up to the communicator and smiled.

"Hello Robie Pooh! Remember me?"

"Kitten," Robin said coldly, a scowl approaching his face.

"Oh you do remember! I'm touched! You ruined my prom! You thought you could just play around that night and ruin it! Well, now X and I are going to play around with your family and little girlfriend!" She said an evil smile crossing her face as she picked Faith up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Leave my family and my friend alone," Robin demanded!

"Slade will be in touch," Red X said and cut the transmission short He and Kitten took off with Star, Barbara, and Faith. Off they went to Slade's new hideout. When Robin turned around to look at his teammates he saw that Fang and Killer Moth were gone as well. Robin bounded into the Tower hoping to find them there, but there was no trace of them.

"Slade," Robin said coldly and forcefully as he sunk down to the ground…He should have stayed with Barbara. He should not have sent his family there alone…Now his family was in danger again and Star was caught in the middle and it was all his fault. Robin sighed. He would find Slade if it was the last thing he did.


	6. Chapter 6 The Lair

Teen Titans

Chapter Six The Lair

Starfire, Faith, and Barbara had been out cold part of the trip. When they all awoke they were in some sort of cell. Barbara was still in her chair, although a bit disheveled and Faith and Starfire were laying on a cot…Something you would think you'd see in a jail. Faith looked at her mother puzzled.

"Mommy, where are we?" Barbara rubbed her head because it was pounding and tried to focus, now was not the time to be disoriented. She looked around and took log of all of her surrounding and scowled when they were greeted at their "door."

"Why hello Miss Gordon," said a chilling voice that Barbara knew all to well. Faith scowled at the clown that was standing there, Starfire just stepped back, she did not like this clown and did not trust him.

"What do you want Joker!"

"Oh, Robin's head, your fathers surrender, batman's cowl…Take your pick."

"Well you are not gonna get any of those!"

"Yah, daddy and grandpa batman and Gordon will never give into you!" Faith said with force.

"Oh hello little bat brat…Well daddy will come right to me…See he will come for you and your mother and that girl back there…He will not leave you here," Joker said with a chuckle.

"Her _**name**_ is Starfire, thank you…"Faith said frowning.

"Whatever, I only care about the bat and his little bird boy…Why he chose to go back to being Robin I will never know…Wasn't he like Night Owl or something?" Faith was about to argue with him when Red X showed up.

"I think it was Nightwing, clown…"Joker just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want X? Can't you see I am talking to my friend Barbara?" Joker asked with a laugh.

"Yah, I see, and I also know that Slade sent me down here to make sure you were not alone with them, he dose not trust you."

"Whats not to trust," Joker asked trying to sound innocent.

"Just go clown," X said frowning. Joker frowned, muttered something that sounded like the words "party pooper," and walked away. Red X turned back to the captives.

"Where are we X," Starfire demanded.

"We're in the old Arkham," he replied without emotion.

"Arkham!" Faith and Barbara replied together sounding shocked.

"What is this Arkham, please?" Starfire asked, she did not know much outside her own planet and her life in Jump…She wished she knew what these people were talking about.

"Arkham is a horrible place in our home town in Gotham…Its where all the crazy villains and crazy bad guys go…Before I was born there was an old Arkham, but it was really run down so they chose to build a new one…If what he is saying is true….We are in the old building…"Faith trailed off looking at her mother but also turning to look at Starfire…

"That's right little one…And we have a friend here that would like to talk to you…" Red X said with a smirk.

"Who!" Starfire demanded. Without an introduction a man in a mask, half black, half orange stepped forward. Starfire gasped and looked at the other two…Faith and Barbara showed no knowledge of knowing who it was.

"Slade!" Starfire gasped seeing him.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Slade said smirking under his mask, "I'm so touched," He chuckled.

"Slade," Barbara mused, "no! Robin said you were gone for good!" Slade just smirked.

"No dear lady, I just went into hiding for a while. See, I vowed that Robin would pay when he left me…He was such a good apprentice after all." Slade chuckled.

"Robin did not want to work for you!" Barbara and Starfire yelled at Slade at the same time. They looked at each other surprised.

"Isn't that sweet, the two women Robin ever loved working together…Well, I have made my choice, and I was just so glad that Robin's wife and child could join me," He smirked again under his mask.

"What are you planning Slade!" Starfire demanded.

Slade did not answer right away, instead he opened the door and grabbed Faith's arm and jerked her out.

"Faith!" Barbara yelled in a panic as she raced her chair at the jail door. "You get your filthy hands off my daughter you creep or so help me!"

"Let me guess, you will run me over?" Slade scoffed. "If Robin will not be my apprentice, well then, I guess his daughter will have to do." Slade said smirking again under his mask, he knew that this would drive not only Barbara nuts, but Robin as well.

"Let her go!" Starfire demanded shooting a starbolt at the jail cell door, but instead of it hitting Slade it hit the walls and bounced back and forth in the cell, Barbara had to take cover as best she could in her chair, before the starbolt hit one of the cots.

"I forgot to tell you, dear girl, I made the cell to where your powers would not work on them dear Tammerainian. Sorry," Slade said dragging Faith off with him. Barbara clenched the bars and yelled after him, all but begging him to let Faith go…Slade kept walking. Barbara weakly slumped in her chair and Star could not help but go to talk to the poor woman. Red X left behind Slade wondering what Slade had in store for the girl.


	7. Chapter 7 Incoming Call

Teen Titans

Chapter Seven Incoming call

Faith panted from the hard work. Slade was a good and strong fighter and she did not yet have to skills to face such a person…Every time she tried to fight back, as he demanded, she was struck down by him. She was so frustrated! Why did he want her help! Why did he want her to fight with him! She scowled at the man standing across from her.

"I guess your daddy has not taught you well at all…Even he can block all those hits I have tossed at you," Slade sneered.

"I have not been able to learn that much yet! Daddy has taught me well for what he has taught me! I just have not been fighting long!" She scowled at him, this whole thing was unfair, why her!

"Well then, you are not much use to me right now are you? I guess the only way to make you my apprentice is to teach you how to fight!" Slade explained racing at her, Faith was able to dodge the first punch, but was not able to miss the second attack, the upper cut to her chest. Faith fell caressing her middle section with a groan. "Pathetic, even Kitten can fight that…" Slade said walking to the computer monitor. It was time to contact Robin, Slade thought with a smile.

Robin paced back and forth in the study at the Tower…There had to be a way to find them, he just HAD to find them! Where the HELL where they! They had Star, Faith and Babs! What were they planning! As he was still pacing Cyborg ran into the room.

"Man I think you need to see this!"

"Not now Cy, I am trying to figure out where they would have gone…" Robin replied going back to his pacing.

"You're gonna want to see this man! It's on the screen in the main room," Cyborg explained in a rush. Robin heaved a sigh of annoyance but followed. What he saw on the screen made him stop cold in his tracks…Slade was on the screen and his hands were clenched on Faith's shoulders and Faith looked really tired, and a little torn up…Robins Mouth just hung open…

"Oh Robin, you seem speechless…I'm so happy to see that I have that sort of effect on you…I just wanted to show you, or rather introduce you to my new apprentice…" Slade explained with a chuckle.

"SLADE," Robin said with force.

"Yes Robin," Slade replied calmly, as if there were nothing wrong with this whole thing.

"Get your hands off my daughter and step away! You leave her alone!"

"Well Robin, you didn't want to work as my apprentice, so I figured your daughter would be a good replacement, after all, she has all the genes," he replied with a chuckle.

"FINE," Robin said through gritted teeth, "you want me then take me, just leave my daughter out of this!"

"Oh Robin, you made this choice long ago, when you cared more about your friends then working for me. Now I am going to teach and train your daughter to work for me."

"What if Faith does not want to work for you! I know my daughter, she would not want to work for a manic like you!"

"Oh, she will work for me…Why don't you tell him why you will work for me my dear," Slade asked giving Faith a squeeze on her shoulder. Faith only looked up slightly feeling ashamed.

"Daddy, I have to work for him…If I don't…" Faith looked down again. "Slade will give mom to Joker and Starfire to Red X and Madam Rouge and Kitten." Faith sighed again and looked back down at her feet feeling horrible, Robin scowled.

"You never could fight your own battles Slade, always had to hide behind someone else…With me it was my friends here at the Tower, and I guess with Faith, it would be her mother and her father's friend…That's really low Slade, even for you." Robin was still scowling when Slade replied.

"Well Robin, if you want to change it, why don't you? Come here and stop me, if you think you can," Slade replied clearly smirking under his mask.

"One slight problem Slade, I don't know where here is, remember? You had your people take off with them before we were able to get here! I don't know where you are," Robin replied bitterly.

"Well, I can tell you that we are not in Jump anymore, Robin…"Slade replied and then Joker jumped in front of the screen.

"Yah, boy blunder, we are at my place now, or rather my old place," Joker replied breaking into his chilling laughter.

"What he means to say is that we are now in Gotham," Slade replied calmly, shoving the clown out of the way.

"Where at in Gotham," Robin asked. Robin knew Gotham pretty well, it was after all his home town, but Gotham was also a fairly large city…It would take a long time to search the whole city, and who knew what that team of crazies could do between now and then.

"Come now Robin, you can't expect me to give away all of my secrets, now can you? If you are such a good detective, find us yourself…" Slade replied and with that he cut off the transmission. Robin swore under his breath.

"Now what man," Cyborg asked.

"You guys stay here and try to track the transmission. I am going to Gotham," Robin replied, a cold and detached look on his face.

"No way man, we are a team! We stick together no matter what," Beast Boy replied.

"We are in this because I did not protect my family like I should have! I should have just brought Faith and Barbara here myself…Then all three of them would be here safe and sound! I will not let you guys get hurt too!"

"I know I never speak up in these matters," Raven started, "but you coming in all alone and headstrong…Don't you think that is what Slade may want you to do? Maybe you could be walking right into his trap," Raven always seemed to be the one with a cool head when it came to things like this, though she rarely showed emotions.

"You don't get it! If you guys come you could get hurt! I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me! I will not let it happen again!"

"Dude, Star is our friend too, we have just as much of a stake in this as you do. We are not letting you go into this alone," Cyborg reminded him, thinking of Starfire. Robin sighed, he knew he was defeated.

"Fine, you guys can come! Cy, I need you to try and track that call…I have to go make a call…" Robin replied somberly.

"A call, at this time, man who could you be calling," Beast Boy asked a little surprised that their leader would be so slacking in such a matter.

"My father," he replied without any emotion. All three Titans stared after him with big eyes, his father?


	8. Chapter 8 Life in Captivity

Teen Titans

Chapter Eight Life in Captivity

Starfire rolled over on the cot to see Barbara the same place she had been before, at the bared door of their jail. Starfire sighed and floated over to her. Barbara jumped at her touch and turned only for a second to look at Starfire.

"I am most sorry I have scared you, Robin's…wife…But you know, this waiting will do you no good if you do not get sleep."

Barbara sighed and then replied, "You know you can call me Barbara, right?"

"Yes, well, Uh…Barbara, you know this sitting and waiting will do you no good. You must sleep. Robin would not like it if he knew I was not trying to help you sleep."

"Well thank you for your concern Starfire, but I cannot sleep. I need to know that Faith is safe…I need to know what that mad man is planning and how the Joker fits into all of this."

"Yes, and I understand that, but perhaps if you were to take a break, the time would be easier to pass."

"I can't. Starfire, that madman has my daughter…She could be in trouble and she may need me. I can't just rest and forget about it. This Slade is planning something, and I have to find out what it is."

"Okay, but I am sure if you were to take a break then…"

"I can't, okay, I just can't."

"Well, okay…Barbara?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Back at the Tower, why did you save me? You put yourself in the way of the x to save me. Why did you do that? I do not understand."

"Because Starfire, if I had not gotten in the way, that x would have hit you and I didn't want you to get hurt…That's what a team dose."

"Team," Star asked confused.

"Yes, Robin and the rest of your team was on another mission, Faith and I were your team at the tower. Believe it or not, I can still fight in this chair, I just can't walk."

Star did not know what to say. This woman was supposed to be the enemy. She had taken Robin away and then she had married him. She was a threat, wasn't she? 'Why would she want to save me,' Star wondered. She was the only other girl Robin had ever loved, so why would this red head not see her as a threat as well? Star was really confused.

"But I am your enemy, am I not? I mean, I am the girl that Robin…well lo…cared about when he was here, and now he is back…."

"He also loved you very much Starfire. The whole time he was back at home it was Starfire this and Starfire that. He really missed you, and that is why I told him to come back here. Something in him was missing without you in his life."

"But..But…But I am the enemy," Star insisted dumbfounded. "I thought of you as the enemy…"

"In case you had not noticed Starfire, we have enough enemies out there…I would rather have a friend in here then have an enemy."

Star had not thought of it that way. Barbara was, of course, right. They had too many enemies in here without adding each other to the list. If they were going to get out of this alive, they were going to have to work together, and Star knew it. She sighed and agreed that she was just going to have to like Barbara, after all it was not like she was trying to hurt her.

"Get some rest Barbara, I will watch for your daughter. If they come with her, I will wake you up."

Barbara smiled at Starfire, "Alright, thank you." Barbara leaned back in her chair and drifted into a much needed sleep, even if it was a little uneasy.


	9. Chapter 9 The Unplanned Homecoming

Teen Titans

Chapter 9 The Unplanned Homecoming

Robin hated calling Bruce (Batman) for help. Every time he did, he felt like Bruce was saying I told you so. Like he was trying to tell Robin that he could not do the job without his help, and Robin hated that! He would not call Bruce this time either for help, but he would not risk his family and his friend's life. Bruce knew Gotham better then Robin did and Bruce would have a better idea where the criminals would hide so he made the call and was surprised by who answered the phone.

"Hello," came the voice of an older gentleman on the other line.

"Alfred," Robin asked, surprise clearly sounding in his voice.

"Oh hello Master Richard, how are things in Jump going?"

"Well, Al, that is why I was calling."

"Is something wrong sir," Alfred asked, clearly concerned, Robin sighed.

"Well, yes, something is wrong, and that was why I was calling. Where is Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is on the computer trying to trace down a lead on that mad man that harmed Miss Gordon. He and Commissioner Gordon have not stopped looking for him since…well since it happened."

"Alfred, is Bruce too busy to come to the phone?"

"I do not believe so Master Richard. Let me go get him." There was a shuffling on the other end of the phone and Robin could hear Alfred talking to Bruce in a muffled voice, though he could not make out what was being said, but it sounded like a light argument. Finally Bruce picked up the phone sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes Dick, what is it?"

"Uh, well Bruce, there was a little trouble here in Jump…"

"What do you mean trouble," Bruce asked a little annoyed.

"Well, the team and I got called away on a mission so my friend Starfire brought Faith and Barb to the Tower…"

"What happened," Bruce demanded, his temper flaring a bit more.

"Well, there was an ambush on the Tower, and, well, Faith, Barb, and our friend Starfire were taken by Red X…He is working for Slade…"Bruce sighed…

"Why is it always this Slade guy. I sent Barbara and Faith there to be safe, and you could not keep them safe. Why could you not see that the distress call was just a deterrent so you would not be with Faith and Barbara when they were ambushed!"

"HEY! I tried to keep them safe! I didn't know that Slade was after them! I called you for help! I know you don't know what it's like for a father to loose their child, but I do! I called for help, but I could see that I was just waisting my time!"

"I do so know what it is like to loose a child, or don't you remember a strong minded teen who thought he would be better off without his father and left the city to start his own team!" Bruce yelled back at Robin. Robin could see this was going nowhere, he sighed, he could not do this without Bruce's help.

"Bruce I really need your help on this one. Slade is working with other people as well. He has on his team: Red X, Kitten, most likely he has Fang and Killer Moth working for him as well since they were our distraction…and Joker." At this Bruce was silent…Dick waited and then just when he had thought that Bruce had hung up, he replied.

"Alright I am in, I will come to Jump to help you find them and…"

"No Bruce, we have to come to you…Slade is somewhere in Gotham, I just don't know where. Slade had said that he was in Gotham, but I would have to become the detective and figure out where they were…"

"Alright then I will see you here…Wait…we?"

"Yes, well…My team insists on coming because Starfire is their friend and they will not let me look for her without them…If I leave them here, then they will just follow and end up in Gotham anyways…" Bruce sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Fine…Seems you will have to tell them the truth…The whole truth…I will send a jet to pick you all up and then see you home soon," and with that Bruce hung up. Robin sighed. Telling his friends the truth would not be fun, but it had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10 Truth and a Plane Ride

Teen Titans

Chapter 10 Truth and a Plane Ride

(I know the title sucks, sorry)

Robin and the other three Titans waited at the Jump City Airport and Robin felt chills on his skin. Just the other day they had been here to pick up Faith and Barbara, and now they were here to go back to his home town to find Barbara, Faith, and now Starfire. To top the day off he was going to have to explain to his team all about himself and his "Father." He did not know how to begin, though he knew that questions would be raised if Bruce sent the Wayne family jet, which knowing Bruce, he would. As the jet arrived in the airport his fears were confirmed, a Wayne family jet pulled up. Beast Boy and Cyborg both jumped at the sight of the jet.

"Dude, you know the Wayne family! Why didn't you tell us," Beast Boy explained excited.

"We'll talk about it inside the jet," Robin explained dreading this.

"Dude, you have been holding out on us! Do you know _**Bruce Wayne**_," Cyborg burst out excited, wondering why their friend had held out on them.

"We'll talk about it on the plane," Robin said a bit annoyed at this point. They followed him onto the jet and set down on the comfy leather seats. An older man came in and asked what everyone wanted to drink and then disappeared to get them.

"So what's up man," Cyborg finally asked.

"There are some things you should know about me…I mean things about my life…See, you know me as Robin, so that is what I came back as, but the last few years I have been going around as Nightwing…I came to Jump to get away from my father…Batman. I have…"

"Dude, your dad is Batman," Beast Boy said with awe.

"Yes…See, he and I did not always see eye to eye and I hated being in his shadow all the time so I stepped out of it," Robin sighed and then continued. "And at this point I see no point in hiding who I am from you anymore. I always figured that one day you all would need to know who I was, I was just not ready to show you so soon," Robin said taking off his mask. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him wide mouthed, but Raven looked unimpressed. She had not grown up on this planet so she did not know that her team mate was famous not only as Robin but as Dick Grayson.

"Dude, you're Dick Grayson! Did you know that," Beast Boy explained in excitement.

"No, I didn't know that Beast Boy…Thank you for telling me," Robin said with a chuckle.

Raven looked at her team mates over the top of her book. "Should I know who Dick Grayson is," she asked in an unimpressed voice.

"He's only like the richest adopted kid ever! He is the ward of Bruce Wayne! He is heir to the Wayne family company Wayne Tech! He has like a gazillion dollar bank account," Cyborg exploded.

"Yes, well, I guess that is one way to put it. My father may be Bruce Wayne, but he is also known as Batman, though very few outside our "family" know that." Cyborg and Beast Boy just stared in awe at him, Raven just sighed.

"Well it makes sense. I mean the money to build the tower had to come from somewhere…" Raven stated.

"Yes and now we are going back to my home town Gotham. While we are on this plane Bruce said we need to work on your names and secret identity. We can't have the Teen Titans roaming around Gotham streets," Robin added.

The rest of the plane ride they worked on their identity costumes so that they could blend in.


	11. Chapter 11 Returning

Teen Titans

Chapter 11 Returning

It seemed like the middle of the night when Barbara jolted awake. There was noise coming from outside the cell, and that seemed odd to her since their captors had not come down to see them since they had taken Faith. Barbara gritted her teeth at the memory of that, she hated that man for taking Faith. Starfire walked up to her side also hearing the noise.

"Barbara, I believe someone is struggling. Could we have a new friend maybe?"

"I don't know Starfire. Seems odd that they would bring a new captive down now." Barbara replied squinting in the darkness to see if she could make anything out. They were soon greeted with a light and someone was being dragged down. it sounded like the person was trying to put up a fight, but was not doing very well.

When Barbara saw who it was she gasped. It was Faith! She was being dragged down the hall to where they were by some freak with a spider as a head. Barbara frowned at the creature. He should not be handling her daughter! Starfire also seemed to be frowning. Barbara turned to face her, though she never took her eyes off the man that had her daughter.

"Starfire, do you know that…person that is holding my daughter?"

"That's Fang," she replied still frowning. "He is Kitten's boyfriend."

"Ah, I see…Well, it would seem that those two were made for each other," Barbara said turning back to face them.

Fang dragged Faith along the hallway, though she did seem to be trying to put up a fight. Fang just rolled his many eyes, this girl was more trouble then she was worth, but Slade seemed to think that she was worth something to Robin. How could such a puny brat mean anything to Robin? Her pitiful attempts to fight back meant nothing to him, she was too tuckered out after her fight sessions with Slade to pose any real threat.

He came to the cell where the other captives were at and unlocked the door. He smiled at the two girls captive and they returned it with a scowl. He smirked, good they were scowling at him, he was doing his job right. He tossed the girl in the cell and locked it back up again. Why he had to play warden with some bratty teen, he would never know. The girl was locked in her cell now…His job was done. Fang walked away and went back upstairs.

Barbara looked at Faith and gasped. Her daughter looked really tired and had a lot of cuts and scrapes. What on EARTH had they done to her! Barbara caught Faith as she was tossed into their cell and scowled at the creature that tossed her in. She looked at Faith with concerned eyes.

"Faith! Are you okay! What did they do to you," Barbara demanded. She was worried sick about her daughter.

"Sl…Slade made me…me fight him…Said he needed a new apprentice and that I was the one for the job…Said that maybe I would have more sense then my dad did…Mommy, he is a really tough fighter…I couldn't keep up…" Faith buried her face in her mothers shoulder and Barbara patted her back gently.

"Its going to be alright Faith, I am here now and that horrible man will not touch you again." Barbara hugged her daughter tightly, hoping to comfort her. She hated this man even more now then she did before. How dare he make her daughter fight like this when she had very little fighting experience! Faith lifted her head and looked at her mother.

"Mommy, could I maybe lay my head on your lap like I do when I am at home and upset. It always helps me to feel better when I am upset. I am a little to big now to be sitting in your lap." Barbara smiled at Faith. She loved her daughter and would do anything for her, but before she could say another word Starfire broke in.

"But how can she do that? She is in a chair with wheels…" Starfire stated confused. Barbara smiled at Starfire.

"I can transfer out of my chair to the cot. I may not be able to walk, but I can still use my arms." Barbara smiled and wheeled over to the cot and put one arm on the cot and the other on the chair.

She used her arms as levers and pushed over. After a few minutes she was able to move completely out of the chair and into a sitting position on the cot, dangling her feet over the edge. She pushed back so that her back was against the wall and smiled at Faith. Faith moved over and joined her mother on the cot, laying her head in her mother's lap. Barbara began stroking Faith's hair, gently running her fingers through her daughters long red hair. Faith had gotten many of her mothers looks, however, her eyes were that of her fathers. It was not long and Faith was able to drift off to sleep. Barbara smiled down at her daughter and hoped that her husband was on the way.


	12. Chapter 12 Searching

Teen Titans

Chapter 12 Searching

The Titans arrived in Gotham on schedule. Cyborg used his own holographic generator to appear human named James Stone, taking the Stone from his undercover name at the Hive. Under the deception he looked like a regular high school jock. Beast Boy was a lot harder because of the green skin, but eventually they were able to fix that too. Beast Boy choose the name Logan Garfield (Sorry couldn't find a better name). As for Raven, she choose to keep her own name saying that Raven was already a normal name. For her last name she choose to use her mother's last name Roth. When she was finished dressing, she looked like a Goth. Robin already had an identity as Dick Grayson, so all he had to do was change clothes. Once in Gotham, they were driven straight to Wayne Manner and got right to work, Batman did not see any reason to waste time with introductions. Robin had Cyborg play the transmission back of Slade's call and Batman began to pace.

Robin followed his guardian's pace, also trying to think. This whole thing was his fault and he knew it. If he had just gone with Faith and Barb they would be safe right now. Robin sighed. Raven sat down to meditate hoping to be able to find Starfire that way. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched the two men pace, Robin no longer Robin but now Nightwing. He had said that once back in Gotham he wanted to take back his new name since his adopted brother Tim was now wearing the Robin suit, even though Tim was away on another assignment at the moment. Finally Batman stopped and Robin almost collided with him.

"Cyborg, play back the transmission, the part where the Joker came in at," Batman ordered.

"Okay man, but we have listened to this like a thousand times, what could you hope to find now that we have not already heard?"

"Just do it," Batman demanded, more then a little annoyed with this kid. Cyborg rolled his eyes but played it back.

~"One slight problem Slade, I don't know where here is, remember? You had your people take off with them before we were able to get here! I don't know where you are," came Robin's voice.~ "Well, I can tell you that we are not in Jump anymore, Robin…"Slade's voice replied.~ "Yah, boy blunder, we are at my place now, or rather my old place," Joker replied followed by his chilling laughter.~ "What he means to say is that we are now in Gotham," Slade replied calmly.~ "Where at in Gotham," Robin demanded.~ "Come now Robin, you can't expect me to give away all of my secrets, now can you? If you are such a good detective, find us yourself…"~

"At his new place or rather his old place…" Batman mused going over to his batcomputer. Nightwing (Robin) was annoyed; this was no time for research! They needed to find their friends!

"What are you doing!" Nightwing demanded tossing his hands up in the air.

"I am running a list of all the former places Joker has been at and then cross referencing them with ones he has been at more then once…He said it was his place or rather his old place. That means that where ever they are, he has been there more then once!" Batman explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Nightwing sighed, "Oh."

Batman scanned the list and his eyes grew wide when he saw something. Nightwing walked up next to him. "Batman what is it?"

"No, he couldn't be hiding there…He'd have to be…No," Batman muttered.

What! What is it," Nightwing demanded now passing annoyance and entering the realm of being ticked off.

"Joker has had a lot of hiding places in the past, but what if he is not talking about a hiding place as his home? What if he is talking about an actual place he has had to call home more often times then not? What if he is talking about Arkham?"

"But he couldn't be talking about Arkham…how would they be able to sneak them in without the guards…You don't mean the old…"

"That's exactly what I mean. What if Joker and Slade chose to hide there instead of hiding in the normal places? I mean think about it, it's a logical place to hide. The place has been abandoned for years…who would think to look there? What sane person would want to go there, it's so run down."

"Excuse me, but DUDES! Do you think you could clue us in!" Beast Boy demanded. Nightwing looked back at his three friends…In his train of thought he had almost forgotten they were there…Guess the would need to know what they were talking about.

"Arkham is a place we use to hold the high risk and crazy criminals, it's best known as a mental institution. It holds criminals in Gotham like the Joker, or in Jump it would be for someone like Fang or Killer Moth. Anyways, years ago that building started to get run down so the city had a new one built and just left the old building in its place to rot, they didn't even tear it down. If Batman's hunch is correct, as they usually are, then Joker and Slade are hiding in the old building with Faith, Barbara, and Star."

"Alright I will call Commissioner Gordon and let him know where we are headed and…" Batman stated but before he could say anything more Nightwing was on his cycle and out of the cave.

"DICK!" Batman yelled after him. It was just like him to run into this without his head on his shoulders. Batman sighed; he really had not changed much at all. Nightwing was out on his own and he was most likely riding off into a trap.


	13. Chapter 13 Big Battle

Teen Titans

Chapter 13 Big Battle

Nightwing raced on his cycle to the old Arkham. They were going to pay for taking Faith, Barb, and Star! Those BASTARDS! Faith had been through enough! After giving up her childhood so she could protect her family, then watching that clown shoot her mother, now this! Slade had gone too far this time! Robin pulled his bike up to the old building and parked it. He looked at the building, or at least what use to be a building. It was falling down at many different places and there was a whole side of the building that was missing. No one would think of looking for them here, that was for sure.

He slowly walked up to the building, but when he was not greeted by any traps he continued on in. He went into what use to be the main lobby and looked around. There was a log book laying on the counter and three names caught his eye, they were his family and friends names. Slade was setting him up, he knew, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was saving Star, Faith, and Barb. When he got them out of this, he, Barb, and Faith would have to take a nice, and long, family vacation.

He walked down the hall and stopped at what use to be the office for the physiatrist at Arkham. It had been occupied recently so Robin knew he was on the right track. He walked down the hall, weapons at the ready, but stopped cold in his tracks when he got to what use to be the old warden's room. There in the chair sat Slade. Next to him stood Madam Rouge, Fang, Killer Mouth, Kitten, Joker, Red X, and Faith! Nightwing gasped.

"Hello Robin," Slade said calmly. "So nice of you to come see us again. Did you get a new costume?"

Nightwing just stood there, mouth wide open. Slade had his daughter! What was wrong with this man! Nightwing quickly recovered and scowled at Slade.

"I go by Nightwing now, and I came by to get my daughter, my wife, and Starfire! Let them go Slade!" It was a demand, not a request; Slade just chuckled.

"Okay Robin, I tell you what…You defeat me and my team, and I will let your family and your friend Starfire go."

"And if I don't win?"

"Then none of you leave."

"There's no way I will agree to that! The odds are not in my favor!" Nightwing frowned, "and as I said, my name is Nightwing!"

"Looks like you are too afraid to face us…Joker, go bring me up Mrs. Grayson," Slade said smirking under his mask.

"Hey, whatever you say boss," Joker said with a smile.

"NO! Slade you leave my wife alone!"

Slade chuckled, "Well Robin, you don't want to do this the easy way, so I guess we will have to do it this way." Not long after Joker came back dragging a struggling Barbara behind him. Barbara was fighting as best as she could but stopped when she saw Nightwing. Nightwing also stopped yelling when he saw Barbara.

"Nightwing! What are you doing here! Where is your team!" Barbara asked panicked. You could tell she was worried about him.

"I came without them. I wanted to get here and help you," he said with a smile. Slade nodded at Joker and Joker drug Barbara over to the wall where there were chain dangling. He hooked her up with some difficulty and smiled at Slade then at Nightwing. Faith saw this and gasped.

"Noooooooooooooo! Noooooooooo! Slade…I mean Master! Please don't! Please! She's my mom! Please!" Faith begged, Slade did not answer her, instead he nodded at Fang who shot Nightwing with his paralyzing rays, and Nightwing was frozen in place. Barbara saw Slade pull out a trigger device and yelled at Faith.

"Faith! Grab your father and get out of here! NOW! I don't want you to see this!"

"I can't leave you mommy, it wouldn't be right!"

"Faith, NOW!"

Red X, who to this point had been leaning aginst the wall board stood up and faced Slade. "Slade, thought you said the kid and her mom would be safe and only Nightwing would be the one getting hurt…"

"Well by hurting or killing his wife, he will be hurt." Slade chuckled.

"I'm out of here…No one ever said anything about hurting the kid or her mother…"Red X said walking towards the stairs.

"Hey X, the exit is that way," Kitten said pointing the other direction.

"I know. I left something downstairs. Once I retrieve it I will be out of here!" And with that said Red X walked to the stairs and left the room. He did not see Slade push the trigger, but he heard Barbara scream and Faith and Nightwing beg for him to stop and he sighed.

Red X walked down the stairs to the cell where Starfire was still locked up. She was at the door clenching her fists around the bars and he sighed.

"Let me out! Do you hear me!" He took the keys off the ring and unlocked her cell. She stared at him as if he had grown a second head or something.

"What?"

"Why did you let me out?"

"Do you really want to talk about that right now Tamerainian or do you want to go help your friend?"

Starfire did not waste any time. She flew up the stairs quickly to come to her new friends aid.

Starfire came up the stairs to see that Barbara was chained to the wall and her chains seemed to be shocking her. Faith was at Slade's side, one of her wrists clenched tightly in his hand, begging him to stop, while another man, that looked like Robin remained frozen in his spot looking panicked.

Starfire went to help and as soon as she did she heard the other Titans come in and a man dressed as a big bat join them. Shortly after that a man with a gun and a badge showed up, pointing the gun at Slade.

"You stop shocking my daughter right now or I will shoot," the man with the gun yelled. Starfire did not want to wait. She shot a starbolt at Slade's hand and shot the trigger free. Red X walked up next to her.

"You get Nightwing…I mean Robin, and I will take care of Slade…"

She nodded at X and yelled, "Titans go!" The titans ran at Madam Rouge, Kitten, Killer Mouth, and Fang. Batman and Commissioner Gordon went after the Joker, and Red X ran after Slade. Starfire managed to do Tammerainian acupuncture on Nightiwng and it freed his limbs from the paralyzing effets of the poison that Fang had shot at him. Starfire joined the battle with the others, but Nightwing and Faith ran up to Barbara.

Red X tackled Slade. He was not one for hero work, but Slade had gone too far.

"X, what's a ,matter? I thought you liked being bad."

"I do you sick basterd, but I don't get my kicks by hurting kids and their mothers! And NO ONE hurts my family, except me!"

"Family," Slade asked. Rex X pulled off his mask to reveal the face of Jason Todd, Slade just laughed.

"Got to give you credit Todd, you do it good."

"Shut up Slade!" And with that Jason pulled out his Ak-47 and shot Slade in the head, killing him.

Commissioner Gordon and Batman chased Joker to the edge of the building and they all three stopped, joker just short of the edge.

"Give it up Clown! You have no where else to run," Gordon explained.

"What and give myself to you and the batz, but things were just starting to get fun."

"I mean it clown! Give it up," Gordon explained pulling his gun up and aiming it right at Joker.

"Hummmmmmmm….Let me think about that…Na," and with that said Joker jumped over the edge. Gordon had his men search the area, but no trace of the Joker was found. That mad man was still out there somewhere. Gordon and Batman rushed back to where Barbara was at.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

Teen Titans

Chapter 14 The End

(I know the title is a little cliché)

Commissioner Gordon ran up next to Faith and Nightwing and knelt down beside his daughter. There were tears streaming down his face when he saw how much pain she was in. Nightwing had a hold of one of her hands, but the other was free. Gordon reached for his daughter's free hand and squeezed it tight. She looked at them all through pain filled eyes.

"Wh…What's everybody doing around here for? Should…shouldn't we be getting the bad guys?" She asked, her strength clearly fading away.

"We already got them honey," Gordon assured her. "My men are taking them away to Arkham now. Gotham is safe again." He smiled weakly at her.

She smiled weakly at him and then turned to Faith. "You have been such a brave little girl today and I am very proud of you! You did everything you could to protect your family…and I want you to know how muc…much I love you." She smiled at Faith and Faith smiled at her through tear filled eyes.

"I know you love me mommy. I love you too. Please don't leave me!"

"I will never leave you. I will always be right here," she said pointing to Faith's heart, "even if I am not here with you physically, I will always be there with you." She smiled and then turned to Dick, who by this point had taken his mask off, he didn't care now. "Hey sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"Babs, don't you dare say your goodbyes now! The ambulance is on its way! You ARE gonna make it!"

"I want to believe you, I really do, but I don't think I am going to pull out of this one. Face it Dick, we both knew the risks we were going to face when we took this job. We agreed to them…I need you to stay here…Someone has to be here to raise Faith…"

"Babs, please don't leave me," Dick pleaded.

"I love you all very…"Barbara winced, "very much…Take good care of each other, and Starfire…"Starfire floated up to where they were.

"Yes, Barbara?"

"Thank you for helping protect my family."

"Barbara," Starfire started out.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Star. That's what my friends call me."

Barbara smiled at her, "Thank you Star." Barbara smiled at everyone, the light in her eyes slowly fading away.

"Babs no! HOLD ON! I can hear the ambulances! HOLD ON!" But it was too late…Barbara was gone. Faith buried her face in her fathers chest and began to sob. Dick and Commissioner Gordon held onto Barbara's hands tightly. Everyone felt sad at Barbara's passing.

A week had passed since that horrible day and everyone stood in Gotham cemetery. There was a large crowd there. The Justice League had members there, all of the Wayne family was there. GCPD were there, and of course the Titans were there.

It was a lovely little funeral, just what Barbara would have wanted. At the end of it everyone went away truly sad, believing the world had lost a very good hero that day. Everyone cleared away slowly, everyone except one. Starfire lingered a little longer then the others. She floated up to where the casket was and sighed, a single red rose in her hand.

"To my new friend Barbara. I am most sad I did not get to know you better. I wish I had spent more of our short time together as your friend instead of feeling like you were my enemy. I will truly miss you." She sighed and laid the single rose on the casket and floated away, tears stinging her eyes, she truly had lost a good friend that day.


End file.
